London! Really!
by Marveltrash
Summary: Witch and Half-God, Althea's life was not normal. Preview: He popped into my life all curly hair, 80s dress, and a limp that went away when he ran. He was also spouting some nonsense about getting back to some camp. But let's start back when we first met, shall we? WARNING: mentions of past self harm, depression. Gets better though. It's fine.
1. Camp What-a-what?

**Hey so I don't own any of the characters except Althea and Cal. Any other character mentioned belongs to Rick or J.K. Thank you for reading! And sorry about the whole thing with the codes and stuff. Typed it on my phone, but it should be fixed now.**

The sound of hooves charging after something grew increasingly louder. Screams echoed as people dashed out of the London streets into buildings. Buildings cracked as metal bulls turned the corner, chasing after something. Two somethings.

Probably guessed it by now, but if you haven't let me fill you in. The name's Althea, don't have a last name. I'm the one in the brown T-shirt, cotton jacket, and basketball shorts. I have blonde hair, the orphanage says that in the sunlight it's like another sun, and eyes a clear blue sky. My friend from school said that one day a man will look at them and be lost for eternity. I told her she had drunk to much.

That next something is called Cal, and I don't know him. He popped into my life all curly hair, 80s dress, and a limp that went away when he ran. He was also spouting some nonsense about getting back to some camp. But let's start back when we first met, shall we?

 **Twenty minutes earlier**

It was a beautiful London morning, the sky was cloudy and the streets already bustled with activity. A certain blonde sat in the outside area of a café, sipping her usual morning hot chocolate. She was reading a rather thick book about animals when a stranger ran up to her table. "Oh! Thank goodness I found you!" He stammered. "Quick, follow me. We need to get you to camp fast. I'll explain everything when we get there!" and with that he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the streets of London.

"Wait!" She yelled, trying to jerk her arm free. She couldn't use her other arm to tear it free, as it was holding her book and she just got it from the store. "Who are you?! Where are you taking me?!"

"Right, sorry. Names Cal. I'm your protector, sent by Chiron-"

"Who is Chiron?"

"-to get you and bring you to camp." Cal was panting hard, as he had dragged her half the way from the café to the London City Airport.

"Well I am Althea-"

"I know."

"-and I am putting my foot down." And she went dead weight on Cal, making it very difficult for him. "I have school in September and I most definitely do not have time to be going to some summer camp in America!" She huffed that last bit out, her face a bit red.

"Fine, yes, you're right." Cal agreed. He sighed, scratching his head while he thought. Opening his mouth to explain but his face went pale. "We need to get to the jet." And he grabbed Althea again.

"H-Hey!"

"Unless you want to get run over an killed by some Iron Bulls, we have to get to the jet!" Confused Althea looked behind them. Cal was telling the truth, there were Iron Bulls chasing them. She decided that she would rather be kidnapped by a stranger named Cal than be trampled by Iron Bulls.

Now that you're all caught up let's get back to where we began. We rounded the corner and Cal spotted the airport. "There! We just got to cross the threshold!" I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"There is literally nothing stopping it from just crashing into the airport!"

"Just trust me!" And by then we had barreled through the doors so I had to hope he was right. I crouched down, bracing myself for impact, or death, but neither came. Opening my eyes I came face to face with one of the bulls. I could see the cogs turning, and when steam started to come out of that thing I bolted backward.

It lowered it's head and butted against some invisible wall it couldn't pass through. I breathed a sigh of relief and sank to my knees. After awhile I switched to sitting on my butt and just relaxed, I didn't care if people were staring. "Told you it'd be alright." Cal said behind me. I leaned back on my arms and let my head flop to look at him. "Airports are protected by Hermes so that travellers will always have a safe place to be." He must have seen my confused look because he motioned for me to follow him saying, "Come on. I'll explain when we get to camp."

"Um, the ports are that way." I said pointing the other way. He smiled and opened a Janitor closet.

"We're taking a special craft." And he walked in. I followed, gasping at what a Janitor closet could hold. Inside there was a small jet with a caduceus on it, and conveyor belts carrying packages everywhere. "This is what we use to go from continent to continent. Hermes blessed it and lets us store a receiving port in his warehouses all over the world."

Before I could really soak it all in I was being ushered into the Jet by Cal. He had me settle down in one of the comfy first class chairs and said, "It'll only be a couple of minutes." Me being me thought he meant lift off. But boy was I wrong. Apparently it just appeared in a different location after you put in its coordinates. Cal told me that when he walked out of the cockpit saying we were there.

He opened the door and stepped out onto...sand. Our destination was a beach, or at least someplace near a beach. I walked out and turned back, seeing that we had just come out of an outhouse, that was in the middle of the beach. "Huh." I whispered to myself. I turned back around, walked a bit til I came to a standstill next to Cal. I was seeing the most wonderful thing since my school. Twelve cabins that formed a U, gigantic fireplace, archery range, amphitheater, canoes, the forest, a garden, rock wall with lava, and a really big house with a pavilion.

"Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood."


	2. The Only Girl, Huh?

**Back again with another chapter! This one will be filled with...WORDS. Just like the last one. We get to find who Althea's Godly parent is, probably already guessed it though. Chiron gets a weird letter by owl, and Althea is not surprised by her luck. Disclaimer is in the first chapter, don;t sue, please.**

"So," Cal said, breaking the beautiful silence that had engulfed us. "I should probably bring you to our camp director." He gestured for me to follow, and walked towards the really big house. As we got closer more cabins came into view, how did they all fit?!

"Where are we again?" I asked, just as we passed some campers shooting at the archery range. Sharp, pointy objects, yay.

"Camp Half-Blood," Cal replied, the big house getting even bigger. "Where kids that are half-god and half-mortal come to train and have a safe place to stay." He stopped at the porch, and motioned for me to go in. "Chiron should be in there. I have to go make some arrangements with the Stolls for your bunk. See you at dinner." And he then trotted off to one of the cabins.

"Wait, darn it." I muttered to myself. Staring up at the looming building I made a decision. I walked up to the door, turned the knob, and pushed the door in. I wished that I hadn't. The sight before me was extremely weird and I would rather not have seen it. There at the table sat one very disgruntled man drinking diet coke, a man in a wheelchair who looked liked he was forced into it, and seven teenagers doing various things.

"Obviously breathing underwater is way better than flying. Anyone can fly, jump out of an airplane and wave your arms." one of the teenagers said, his black hair sticking up in places, and a gray streak in it. His sea green eyes flashed dangerously at the male sitting across from him. He only snorted and rolled his light blue eyes. He had a little scar on his mouth, and blonde hair cut to military perfection.

"That has got to be the most idiotic thing I've heard all day." and with that comment it seemed that the last straw was put on the camel's back and green eyes launched himself at scar mouth. The rolled around on the floor while the others either laughed or shook their heads. Finally the girl with curly blonde hair, grey eyes, and was working on something on a computer sighed and looked up.

"Guys, stop being idiots, make up and be back to being bros or whatever. Plus it seems that we should leave anyway for Chiron to welcome the new camper at the door. And at that they all looked at me, standing confused at the door.

"Oh, yeah. Hey." I managed to get out. They smiled, collected their things, and walked out the door. As they walked past me one of them seemed to be thinking very hard on something and suddenly burst into flames. The green eyed guy from before sighed, waved his hand and water splashed down on the fire extinguishing it. They then walked towards the amphitheater. I turned back around from watching them to look at the two that remained. "So, uh, which one of you is…"

"Chiron?" The man in the wheelchair finished for me. "I would be him. Let me just get out of this seat and then we can walk towards the dining pavilion." And he stood up, or rather out of his wheelchair. Before me now stood a man that was horse from the waist down. Okay. "Now, any questions?"

We left the building and stood outside while we talked. "Yeah, what's the building called. What gods does this pertain to, and is it cool to have owls come and go?" I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face. He chuckled.

"It's called the Big House."

"Very creative."

"This is a camp for the children of the Greek Gods, and yes. I do think owls are permitted to come and go as they please." He had started toward the pavilion while talking so I followed him. When we got there I looked with awe at how many tables fit in there. "For now you will be staying at the Hermes cabin. But only until your Godly parent claims you. Now, food?"

"That sounds amazing."

 **Time skip to after dinner and at the campfire singing**

So they have a fire that grows, or dies depending on the mood, that is freaking cool! We started off with some normal campfire songs, and then they got really weird. Put that didn't seem to be a problem, music had always been a strong point for me. I didn't even notice, not did anyone else until after singing was done and Chiron got up to make some announcements. He scanned through the crowd, but when his eyes landed on me they didn't move one. "It would seem that our new camper's father was eager to claim her." At that everyone turned and stared at me again. "All welcome, Althea Murray daughter of Apollo."

"What." I choked out, looking up. Sure enough above me was the sign of Apollo. I vaguely remember being grabbed by the arm, and pulled towards a cabin decorated like the sun. I stared up above my head until the sign had disappeared. Finally realizing that I was in a room full of boys I jumped. "Huh?"

"Welcome, to the family!" One of them said. "My name's Will, I am your half brother and cabin counselor. Nice to have you." He then got a look of extreme uncomfortability. "Also, we never had a sister so do you need anything?" I stared at him for a bit.

"Um, yeah. I guess I'm going to need a bunk sectioned off with curtains for me. You know, cause I'm a girl." Will smiled and nodded.

"Got it. Welcome again. And the cabin should have your bunk how you ordered. It's at the very back. Don't hesitate to ask for anything."

 **Thanks for reading! So a couple of things. The timeline of Harry Potter has been moved up to match the timeline of the Percy Jackson series. So in this story, the trio will be in third year, and the giant war has ended like about half a year ago. Also the whole thing with the Apollo's cabin being full of boys, I just thought that that is how it was. And for those who want to know, in the time skip of dinner Cal and Althea did eat dinner together and talk. Again thanks, and please review!**


	3. Chiron knows who!

**Hey, so if you have any questions about anything that I am writing, please leave a review. I'll answer it in the next chapter as best I can. Now onto the story! Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

The sun beat down on me forcing me awake. I groaned, threw my arm over my eyes, and rolled over. My eyes cracked open to the sight of the curtain separating me from the rest of the Cabin. I stared at it for a bit before standing up from my bed. I turned to the mirror on the wall next to my bed and sighed. "Hey Dad," I started. "I've got a couple of questions. If you could, I dunno, send a sign or something to show that you are listening that'd be great." I waited, and when there was no reply or sign I sighed again. "Yeah, just like last night."

~Flaaashbaaack~

I closed the curtain behind me and looked at the small space provided for me. There was a made bed shoved into the corner up against the wall with the window above it. Above it was a storage unit , next to the bed was a night stand, and a mirror hung above it. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding and changed into my pajamas. Then sitting on my bed, I crossed my arms and thought. "So," I said, angling my head up towards the ceiling. "What's it like. Knowing that this is all your fault."

I waited for an answer but nothing came. "You know...I was three when it happened. Left at an orphanage. No-one to care for poor little Althea." I laughed bitterly and glared up at the ceiling. "So it came to no surprise when scars started to litter my arms. Not even the woman who bathed me cared, apparently a lot of us did it."

Flopping down on the bed I groaned, "But. I can't really blame you can I. It's not like the gods can interfere with their children." Glancing at the clock I moaned at the fact that it was three in the morning and breakfast was a six. My eyes flickered over to the nightstand were a long leather case attached to a leather belt lay. "No rest for the wicked."

~Flaaashbaaack Eeennndddsss~

"Well, better get to breakfast or else Cal will come charging in asking where I've been."And I undid the curtain, and walked towards the cabin door. As I did, checking to make sure I had my case wrapped around my waist. I had made sure that my jacket was long enough to cover it, don't need them getting suspicious. I opened the cabin door and walked outside, shielding my eyes from the sunlight. "Wow. A nice warm welcome." It was tempting to glare up at the sun, but rather not lose my sight thanks.

Making my way to the pavilion I spotted Cal. He saw me as well and trotted over. "Hey." He said as he came to a trot beside me. "How are you? The bed okay? Everybody treating you good?" Laughing at the urgency of the questions, I nodded and smiled. Then looked at the table, then back at him with an expression that said I-am-starving-let-me-eat. He chuckled and had the decency to look sheepish. "Yeah, let's do that."

When we sat down the food appeared before me on the plate. I was about to dig in when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and was face to face with Will. "Remember that we have to give a sacrifice to the Gods." He then smiled, patted me on the back, went and did his sacrifice, sat back down, and continued eating.

"That's right. Sacrifice." Grudgingly I stood up, and trudged over to the brazier. I shoved the best part of my meal into it and said a little prayer. _Hey Dad, still hate you. Enjoy your burnt food._ I then walked back to the table, sat down, and was preparing to dig in when again I was interrupted. Not by a person, but by a screech that I recognized anywhere. That's when he landed in front of me, Hoid **(AN: Yes that is from the Way of Kings. Best name ever!)** my owl. He's just a normal barn owl but he is the most beautiful thing to me.

"Why do you have an owl?"

"It's how you communicate from where I am from."

"Oh...Why?"

"I don't know. Now be quiet I need to concentrate on reading. Darn dyslexia." It was my letter telling me what I needed to know for the school year. Great, I can't wait to go back, school is always fun. I hummed and pocketed the letter, giving Hoid some of my food. That's when Chiron walked up to me. Thankfully I was done with my meal so it was okay. But the look on his face told me that something was going to happen.

I sighed and stood up without him having to tell me to and started towards the Big House. He must have been confused by my reaction, because I didn't hear his hoofs until about twenty second after I stood up. I got to the Big House and waited for him so that he could open the door. When he did he motioned for me to go in first. I did and found myself being stared at by five older demigods. Four of which I saw on the first day, and the other was Will. "You are probably all wondering why you are here." Chiron said as he made his way to the head of the table.

"Uh, yeah." said one of the four I didn't know. He was really pale, looked a bit like death itself.

"Well I have just received a letter from a dear friend of mine. His name is Albus Dumbledore, and He is a wizard."

 **Dun, dun, dunnn! What will happen next? How will they react? Will Apollo every answer any of Althea's calls? What happened to her mom? Find out on the next episode of London! Really! Don't read and run. Take some time to leave a review, let me know how you like the story and ask any questions you might have. See you next chapter!**


	4. Guess we're going to school

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter to your face, take it I don't want it. Anyway, stuff happened people got talked to. Chiron knows Dumblydoor, no surprise there. What is going on though, what has he found out that would cause him to call them all here? Let's find out.**

When Chiron said this Green-eyes burst out laughing and had to hold his sides. "I'm sorry." he sputtered, "But a wizard? That's funny. I can believe a lot of things but that is not one of them." I looked down at my feet, how are they going to react to me? I mean, being a demigod is one thing but add being a witch to that and it's a whole new level of crazy.

"Okay, don't believe it then. Things are going to get more complicated from here on." Chiron replied to Green-eyes outburst. He stopped laughing and looked somewhere else. "Althea here," he said gesturing to me, "Is also a witch as well as a demigod. And as she doesn't really know how to defend herself quite yet Dumbledore has asked that a group be sent to help out at the school." They all looked at me, I was starting to get really tired about that.

"Yes, what Chiron said is correct but why would Dumbledore need them to come to the school?" I asked.

"He isn't sure that it is going to be safe with a new demigod there so he wants some more experienced ones to come and help out." He replied. "Lucky, Hecate had a magic class set up a while ago so these five should be sufficient enough." I nodded and then looked at them, still not knowing their names. That's when Grey-eyes spoke up.

"So, what does that have to do with these two Chiron." She said gesturing to Green-eyes and Fireboy. "No offense but Seaweed brain and Leo aren't the smartest of the bunch."

"Hey, don't call Percy a Seaweed brain...it's offensive to seaweed." Replied the one who I can safely assume is Leo. Percy looked ready to say something when Chiron butted in.

"Yes I know Annabeth, but they are the most capable to help if things go south. So that is why you will be getting to work with a teacher that is smart like you." Annabeth nodded her head and Chiron continued, "You each will be working as an assistant to a teacher, patrolling the school, and teaching Althea here how to fend for herself. "

Everyone nodded along agreeing. "So who will we be helping?" asked Will. At that there were murmurs of agreements from the other young adults in the room.

"You Will are to help Madame Pomfrey in the Infirmary. As you do have the best medical experience. Percy you will be helping Professor Snape with Potions, Annabeth will be with Professor McGonagall. Leo you are to help Professor Hagrid with groundskeeping, and Nico you will be integrating into the student body. You look young enough to be a fifth year."

The five older kids nodded along to their assignments accepting their cruel fates. Chiron looked satisfied that there were no objections. "Good. Now, school starts on September first and tomorrow will be August nineteenth. So you will be leaving the twenty to get school supplies, wands, robes all the things you need. Money will be provided from your parents vault at Gringotts. It is Vault 000, but to access it you will be asked to do a blood test. Now get some rest and pack tomorrow." And with that we were kicked out of the Big House.

We all just stood there for a while before Annabeth and Percy said goodnight and wandered off to their Cabins. My hand dropped to my side where my wand case was. I was staring absentmindedly when Leo appeared in my line of vision. "Hey," he said. "How you feeling?" I stared at him for a bit before shaking my head and pulling my hand away from my case.

"Good. Why?"

He smiled, "No reason. If you ever need to talk, I know." Feeling a bit confused, I looked at him. He grinned tapped his arm and left saying over his shoulder, "G'night!" Part of me wondered how he could be so happy all the time. But I didn't have much time to think on it when I felt Wills hand on my shoulder.

"You ready for bed sis?"

"Yeah, lets go." And we walked to the Apollo Cabin together. We walked through the door and everyone still awake waved at us. I waved back whispered a goodnight then went into my 'room'. I dressed in my pajamas in the dark and climbed into bed. And when I fell asleep I had the weirdest dream.

 **So that's the end! How was it? Anything that I should clarify next chapter? Also sorry I haven't updated in a while. End of the school year, marching band starting again, tests, but here it is! Also what house should Nico be in, should I just sort them all...I'm going to sort them all. So what houses should they all be in, and what should their wands be like? Got a couple of ideas but want to here yours do leave a review. Thanks! P.S. Sorry this is a little short, it'll be longer next time.**


	5. Day at Camp We leave at last

**I have a bad habit of not updating consistently do I. Anyway, while I was away I decided on a few things. One, Nico is actually going to be helping out with DADA instead of integrating into the student body, it just seemed like a good idea. Actually that's all that will be changed, yep.**

In my dream I was sitting on the beach, next to some guy that looked to be about in his twenties. He had sun blond hair and clear sky blue eyes. His skin was California tanned, and he had an easy smile. "Hi," he said turning his head to look at me. "It's been awhile," he chuckled. "The last time I saw you was when you just a baby."

By then I had figured out who he was. "Apollo."

"That's me, the one and only" He smiled, but it died as he looked back to the ocean. "I'm sorry. I wasn't allowed to be there when she...left."

"You can say killed, I won't be offended." He winced "It doesn't matter anyway, probably don't remember her." I mumbled under my breath.

"Not true," he protested. "I remember all of them. Your mother had the best sense of humor. I remember one time she laid down on the ground and looked up at me just to say, 'Look the sun is smiling down on me.'" Apollo stared out to sea lost in thought with a smile on his face. Then seemingly out of nowhere storm clouds appeared. "I've spent to much time here." He looked at me, "But never forget, I love you, just as much as all my other children, and I will always remember." Then he disappeared, leaving me alone with the thunder, lightning, and clouds.

 _End of Dream_

My eyes popped open to the sight of Will standing over my bed. "Time to wake up, we need to go to breakfast" I grumbled in acknowledgement and Will left, letting me get dressed. As I flung on the last of my clothes, the Jacket, and wandered to the Dining pavilion I thought about the dream. I didn't get much time to do so as Cal popped up, and all memory of it fled from thought.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked walking towards the sacrificial fire.

"I'm free today actually." Cal responded, sliding the best part of his meal into the fire.

"Hm." was my response. ' _Uh, thanks for talking to me dad...I'm sorry I was so mad.'_ and I watched as the ham was burned to a crisp. Then turning to Cal, "Do you want to hang with me? Will said that we would go around and test out everything." He looked at me, wide-eyed like no one had asked him that before.

"Yes!," he exclaimed. "Uh, I mean, sure." I laughed and we finished breakfast, then hurried over to the archery range to meet up with Will. As we neared it i could see him standing in front of two boys, hands on his hips, and a stern look on his face.

"Alice, Julia. How many times have I told you that we do not shoot fire arrows at the people on the climbing wall. Someone could have been hurt!" For a moment when he said that they looked grief stricken, but their smiles were soon back up on their faces.

"Well no one got hurt." said one of them, she had black hair and looked a bit asian.

"Yeah," the other one agreed. "Alice is right. No one got hurt so there shouldn't be any problem right?" I could now probably assume that the one who had just spoken was Julia.

"But there is a problem." Will groaned. "You guys are almost as bad as Travis and Connor." He froze when he said that and quickly waved his hands in front of him in a no motion. "Forget I said that!" Julia and Alice grinned at each other, at Will than ran off towards cabin number eleven. Will sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"Hey Will." He hadn't noticed me yet so he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, Althea. Your here, great let's get started." I nodded and he began to show me how to hold a bow, nock the arrow, pull back on the string, and let it loose. After a couple times with his guidance he told me to try it on my own for a bit. "You practice that, I'll be right back!"

"Okay." I turned to Cal. "You want to try?" He shook his head vehemently.

"No, me and arrows don't do well."

"Well, have you ever tried?"

"Um, no…?"

"Then get your butt over here and try." I said holding the bow out to him. He gulped, looked around, walked closer, took the bow and then whispered.

"No satyrs ever done this before. I don't know if I'm aloud to." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a free country isn't it?" He nodded, "Then shoot an arrow." and so he did. He wasn't very good at it but he found it fun. By the time Will came back we were both shooting arrows pretty well.

"Seems like you've got the hang of this lets go around to the other places" and that we did. We visited the forge, Leo was there, but he was also on fire. The stables, rockwall, lake, and many others. The last one was the strawberry fields. Cal looked really excited and pulled me into the field and took out a small wooden object.

"What's that?"

"It's my flute. Listen." He brought it up to his mouth and begun playing a soft tune. All around us the strawberries began to grow a bit. After awhile he stopped and looked at me expectantly. "Well…?"

"That was amazing!" I laughed. Will called out to us that dinner was going to start soon, so we left the field and head to the Dining Pavilion. I sat down at the Apollo table and waved goodbye to Cal as he went over to the table where all the other satyrs where.

 _ **Time skip because I don't know what to write.**_

 _(Also skipped to the next morning)_

I woke up way earlier today than usual, I was up before the sun. Beat that Dad. As I stepped outside the Cabin the cool air brushed across my face. Last night Chiron had told the people that were going to go to Hogwarts to meet at the big house first thing, so that's where I headed. ' _He's probably going to have us leave right away so I brought my trunk'_ My trunk that I had shrunken down last night and put in my pocket. I expected an expulsion letter this morning but apparently the magic barrier shielded my magic.

Stepping over the door threshold I waved hello to the two people already in there waiting for everyone else. Annabeth and Percy. "Hi Althea." greeted Annabeth looking up from her computer. Percy just grunted into the table, very tired it seemed.

"Hey." I replied. She smiled, then turned back to her computer. It didn't take long for everyone else arrived. Will being the last as he burst through the door.

"Sorry," he panted. "Someone-" pointed glare at me, "-didn't tell me they had left already." Chiron nodded and smiled, letting Will know that it was fine.

"Alright since we're all here, I will now tell you what is going to happen next. So that you won't be startled." Many of them chuckled commenting that less things startled them every single day. "You will be transferred by Lou Ellen here," the girl next to Chiron gave a wave. "To a place called the burrow. Albus has made arrangements with the family there, and the Weasleys are happy to have you. Now is everyone ready?" Everyone looked at each other nodding, while murmuring that they were.

"Good. Now when you arrive at the burrow you will be asked a question. The answer is, 'Bring on the Monsters' got it?" We all nodded, "Good, Lou Ellen if you would."

"Right, please gather yourselves and belongings together." We all squish together, and will looks down at me.

"Where's your stuff?" He whispered to me.

"I have it. Don't worry." He clearly had another question but just then Lou Ellen transferred us and we vanished from Big House.

"Be safe children." was the last thing that I heard from Chiron before everything went black. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

 **Cliffhanger! What was wrong? How will the Weasleys react to the newcomers, especially with Percy's SPQR tattoo? Find out in the next chapter. Also sorry I haven't updated for awhile my summer was hectic, marching band, senior year, many other things...but here it is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**


	6. Introductions with the Weasleys

**This next chapter is a chapter I guess, I don't know what to say. Have fun reading it, The disclaimer is in the first chapter, haven't said that for a while. And I know that I haven't updated in forever, so sorry!**

Everything was black, and I couldn't see. I then realized that I should probably try opening my eyes. I did just that and was looking straight at Wills concerned face. We were in the middle of the human dogpile, Will had his arms wrapped protectively around me. "You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, just find it a little hard to breathe. You know people on top of me." He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's fix that." He then started to shove people until either one of two things happened, they fell off and woke up or they woke up and climb off. After we sorted that fiasco out we did a head count.

"Alright," said Annabeth. "When I say your name say here. Percy?"

"Your holding my hand Wise girl. Do you think I'm here?"

"Shut up. Leo?"

"Bad boy supreme is present!"

"Great, Will, Nico, and Althea? You all here?"

"We're here Annabeth." responded Will.

"For your information Julia and I are here to." said someone behind us all. We all turned and saw Alice and Julia standing there with huge grins on their faces. "Hey." We stared at them for a bit trying to remember whether or not Chiron sent extra campers with us. The door to the Burrow opened, Will dragged Percy away saying something about IM'ing Chiron, and Annabeth sighed. The person who opened the door was a plump woman with fiery red hair.

She looked at us for a bit before saying, "The year ahead will be dangerous, what will you say to it?" I stared at the ground trying to figure out what she could possibly mean by that when Annabeth responded.

"Bring on the monsters."

"Oh, good," the woman said. "Had to make sure you were the right people. But I thought there was only supposed to be five of you?"

"There was supposed to be only five of us. It seems we have some extra bodies though. Would you mind housing two more?" It looked like she was about to respond but Will walked up with Chiron in the rainbow.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," he said bowing his head. "I am very sorry for the-" He cut off trying to think of the right word. "-incident. But it seems we are not able to call them back. I have spoken with Dumbledore and he has said that it is fine if they attend Hogwarts, granted they are able to stay with you." Chiron looked very apologetic, and Mrs. Weasley just smiled.

"It is completely fine my dear. We were going to leave tomorrow for the Leaky Cauldron anyway." Chiron nodded, said goodbye and waved his hand through the rainbow. Mrs. Weasley looked us over and tutted, "You're all terribly thin. Come, come inside." and waved her hands to usher us inside

Once inside I had to stop for a bit and just gape at how many people were in this family. There was an older man, probably Mr. Weasley, and the three young men, a boy my age and a girl a year younger. All with the same fiery red hair, they were obviously related. The girl took one look at us, and ran up stairs. "What's up with her?" Alice asked from behind me. None of us answered, as we didn't have an answer.

The house itself was interesting, it was very...wizardry. I guess. I dunno, I lived in an orphanage for most of my life, cut me some slack. I missed out on what Mrs. Weasley was explaining to the rest, my mind occupied with the properties of the house. I was jolted back to the present when I heard her call for everyone to come downstairs and to greet us. Soon enough the table was filled with fifteen people. We already knew the parents, so we had to introduce ourselves to the kids. "Hello," Annabeth started. "We're going to be helping out at Hogwarts this year. And these two oddballs," she gestured to Julia and Alice. "Will be attending as students."

Leo let out a soft laugh at Alice's reaction to being called an oddball. Effectively interrupting Annabeth's introduction. She cleared her throat, glaring slightly at him, before putting a cordial smile back on her face. "I'm Annabeth Chase, I'll be helping Professor McGonagall this year."

Annabeth jabbed Percy in the stomach, and he jumped with a pained yelp. "Wise girl?! That hurts!"

"Introduce yourself Seaweed brain."

"Yes, I will. Geez." He rubbed his side and gave the redheads a pained smile. "Hi I'm Percy Jackson," He gave a little awkward wave causing the sleeve of his shirt to fall, revealing his SPQR tattoo. Shocked gasps rippled across the family as they caught sight of it.

"Why do you have that!" yelled the boy my age. He jumped up in accusation, pointing. "Are you one of You-know-whos minions!" Us from camp looked confused as we look between the boy and Percy. Clearly wondering why he would say such a thing. Then the connection was made in my mind and laughter burst out from within me.

"P-percy, i-is a-a-a-a sc-a-ary Deatheater!" I wiped tears from my eyes, and sighed contentedly. "I needed that. Hey Percy. You should tell them what your tattoo means."

The confusion in everyone's eyes swiftly left as realization settled in. Percy hit his head a little before he explained. "This," gesturing towards his SPQR tattoo, "is from when I was part of a, uh, Roman reenactment group! They were very dedicated to being exactly like what a Roman army was." The rest of us nodded along, approving of his cover story. We couldn't exactly tell these wizards that we were the children of Gods. The boy, after hearing this explanation, blushed and sat back down mumbling an apology.

"Now that that is over!" exclaimed Lea, "You can formally meet me. Leo-"

"-as I was saying. I'm Percy Jackson and will behalping out with Potions this year. Now you can go Leo."

"Right, I am Leo Valdez. Bad boy supreme! And Resident helper of the Groundskeeper this year!"

"Alright, My name is Will Solace. I will be a helper in the medical wing, and this is my boyfriends Nico DiAngelo." Will and Nico both waved a small hello, Will smiling, Nico not so much. "He'll be helping out with your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." I sat up straighter to introduce myself but found that I didn't need to.

"You must be Althea." Mrs. Weasley said wormly. Confusion must have etched itself into my face as she quickly explained. "Dumbldore told me that you would be coming with them. And that you were in the same year as Ronald here." Motioning to the boy who reacted so strongly to Percy's tattoo. ' _Ah, that's right. He's part of Harry Potters friend group isn't he.'_

"That's right ma'am." I nodded, "I'll be in my third year, with Alice and Julia here." At their names they perked up and waved, giving them cheeky smiles.

"Well," Mr. Weasley began. "We best introduce ourselves as well. Kids?" The one closest to him gave a curt nod and introduced himself.

"My name is Percy as well. I will be Head Boy this year." He stated very proudly.

"That's-"

"So-"

"Fascinating Percy!" finished the next two boys. Redheads, and personalities too much like Alice and Julia for my liking. "I'm Forge, and this is-"

"Gred" the other finished. But they didn't get to relish in the chaos that it created for us before their mother yelled at them for it.

"Fred, George! Behave!"

"Yes, mother!" and attention shifted towards the last boy, Ron.

"Hello," he said softly. "M'names Ron. Nice to meet all of you." We choresed nice to meet you back before the last weasley began.

"My names Ginny," she flashed a smile. "I'll be a second year this year." and with introductions done, we all sat around and talked for a while before heading to bed. Those of us from camp set up in the living room, except for Alice and Julia. They headed upstairs to sleep in Ginny's room with her. Will looked at me, but I shook my head. If I stayed in the room, I'd keep them all up. Making sure that I had a clear path to the front door from my resting place I lied down, waiting for the moment they all fell asleep.

It took longer than I expected but soon I was able to creep my way outside for some fresh night air. I settled down on the grass and looked up at the dawn moon. The night was always so peaceful, that before I knew it the gentle winds and night sounds had lulled me to sleep.

Entering dream world, soft sunlight fell over me. Eyes peeking open I saw a palm tree waving slightly. I turned my head to the side, and saw Apollo. "I don't think your supposed to visit dreams." I said dryly. He laughed and rested a hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

"Your right. I'm not, but I wanted to see you one last time before Olympus locks itself away." I sat up, and looked over at him.

"Olympus is going into seclusion again?" I asked incredulous. "Why? And will you be visiting Will as well?"

"Many things are happening at once little one." Dads eyes grew distant and I could see echoes of wars in them. "Prophecies that need finishing. And yes, I plan to visit your brother right after you." I nodded and made my way over to him.

"Dad." Apollo looked up at me, happiness in his eyes at that one word. "Stay safe." And I hugged him, the warmth and love so apparent form him. His arms wrapped around me and he pressed a kiss to my head.

"I'll try my best Little one. But now you need to wake up." and my dream faded as I was shaken awake. Blurry eyes registered the midnight sky, and Will's worried face.

 **And here it is! The next chapter that you have been waiting for! I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't think that I would be late in doing so. But lots has happened, I graduated High School and am currently in college so update will be more sporadic. But I will be updating when I can. I am constantly adding to the story in my writing journal so I haven't forgotten. Until next time!**


End file.
